Puppets
by FidgeyTova
Summary: The brother's research is halted when Castiel gains control of the remote control. The Winchesters learn that Castiel understands neither comedy or ventriloquism.


**Holy crap, it's been a long time since I've written a Supernatural story.**

**I don't own Supernatural or Jeff Dunham, obviously. **

* * *

**Puppets**

Dean and Sam sit in their usual musty motel room, with the lights low and their noses in old books. The brothers have been tracking what seems to be poltergeist activity in Cedar Falls, Iowa for almost a week now and the trail has gone cold. Not ready to give up, the brothers return to research.

The sounds and flickering lights from the television irritate an already impatient Dean who looks over to the angel occupying the sofa, "Hey, ya mind turning that off." It wasn't a question, but a demand.

"That poor man must be so lonely." Castiel looks in confusion at the images on the screen.

Dean sighs in frustration, "What the hell are you watching this time? I told you already, you don't watch porn with other dudes in the room." He says, closing his book.

"And those things attached to his arm?" Castiel mumbles to himself ignoring Dean.

The brothers exchange confused looks. They set the books aside and continue to watch the angel.

Castiel is noticeably hurt by what he sees, "And those people. They laugh at him. How could they be so cruel?"

Sam turns his head to get a better look at the television and raises his eyebrows, "Is that Jeff Dunham?"

"The puppet guy?" Dean asks, only knowing the man by name.

"Looks like it." Sam shrugs.

"Perhaps he is mentally ill?" Cas speculates not realizing it's an art form and not a mental illness.

Sam and Dean carefully study Castiel's expressions half in amusement and half to see what Castiel has to say next.

Castiel cocks his head to the side, studying the puppets, "How do they talk? They are clearly not factual organic creatures created by my Father."

"They're fake, Cass. They're just puppets. The guy's a comedian." Dean tries to explain.

Sam jumps in, "He's a ventriloquist. He 'throws' his voice so it sounds like it's coming from the puppet."

Castiel's confused look is directed at Sam, urging him to continue so he can further understand this practice.

Sam clears his throat and continues, "Ventriloquism is actually an old religious practice. It's Latin for, uh… 'To speak from the stomach' and the noises were thought to be from the 'unliving' and-"

Dean cuts off his brother, "Woah. Nerd alert." He holds up his hand, urging his younger brother to stop.

"So…it's the man talking." Cas says in understanding, "I don't understand. If it's the man "talking," than why is "he" insulting "himself?"" Castiel misuses air quotes with his fingers.

"Because "he" is a "comedian."" Dean mimics Castiel with the air quotes, "It's just a show."

"A master of comedy…" Castiel says to himself.

"Uh…yeah."

"What strange little puppets. What kind of a disturbed man comes up with these? This one is purple…and is that…" Cass stares at the screen.

"Yeah. That's a, uh, jalapeno." Sam says. He smiles, enjoying the act. Dean sees his amusement.

"Wait you know this?" Dean looks at his brother in shock.

Sam casually shrugs, "What? The guy's at Stanford watched it a few times."

Dean looks back at the angel who has a small smirk on his face.

"This purple creature…is quite amusing."

Dean reaches for the remote and points it towards the television. Before he could change the channel, another hand lowers his and the remote. He looks over to see Cas staring at him.

"I wish to see how this ends." He says in his usual serious and monotone voice.

"I can't believe this." Dean sighs putting the remote on Cas's lap in defeat.

Sam pulls up one of the chairs at the table and seats himself next to the couch on Castiel's side. With him he brought a bag of chips which he gestures towards Castiel. The angel initially refuses but at Sam's urging grabs the bag. Castiel takes the chips and smells the bag first. He pulls out a handful and stares at them for a few seconds.

"Eat 'em." Dean says as he grabs the bag out of his hand and eats a handful.

Castiel takes one broken chip and puts it in his mouth, "It's rather salty."

"It's not like you have to worry about high blood pressure." Dean mutters.

Sam nods, paying more attention to the television then to the socially inept angel.

"I think…I enjoy these." Cass smiles slightly, eating another chip, "May I?" He gestures to the bag.

"Yeah." Dean hands him the whole bag hardly believing what's going on. He looks over to his brother who is enjoying the show, "Okay then." He sighs, settles into the couch, realizing he's been outnumbered, "Guess…I'll just sit here and watch Jeff Dunham with an angel."

* * *

**This is what happens when you watch Supernatural and Jeff Dunham back to back. **


End file.
